


Memorabilia- The Doctor's Struggle

by RoaringNectar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringNectar/pseuds/RoaringNectar
Summary: The Doctor is struck down by a Dalek on a foreign world and finds himself in a mental hospital of the future. He doesn't remember anything. Where was he? Who is he?





	Memorabilia- The Doctor's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this!! This will hopefully be the first chapter of many! Thank you SOOO much!!!!

He felt the scorching heat of a killing blast singe the hairs on the back of his neck. It stung, but the strange man had difficulty recognising the pain. Instead, tears clouded his vision and he felt lost, hopeless, a churning feeling of hatred mixing in his stomach. As he finally turned to face his attacker, his heart could no longer be contained, and he lashed out, a forbidden anger reaching the surface. As the metal skin fell to the ground, a slimy being made desperate attempts to escape, but to no avail. With a final release of energy, The Doctor flung himself at the crippled Dalek, and forced it to bathe in the destruction of his regeneration. As he wrestled it to the ground it cried and begged, shriveled and burnt up, but The Doctor was now only a witness, with a new body and a shock for what he had just done.

The Doctor stumbled away from the scene, gripping the shirt on his chest tightly, as if it might explain to him what had happened. He felt nauseous, and tasted bile on his tongue. As he struggled to stand, he heard a woman scream, and desperate shouts for help. He tried to reach her, to tell her that all was well, but finally he collapsed, and was swept into the welcome realms of unconsciousness. 

Bum Bum. He kept his eyes closed but mentally assessed the situation. Bum Bum. A bed. He was on a bed. In a panic as he sat up, his hearts seemed to explode, and he cried out, panicking and falling back on his bed. He felt a cold compress reach his forehead, and squinted to see a wrinkled face frowning down at him. Bum Bum Bum Bum. He leaped up, disregarding the pain in his chest, and made his way across the room and pulled at the doorknob, but it wouldn’t turn. In fact, it seemed to disappear all together as soon as he let go of it. 

“Oh come now!” The stout nurse waddled over to where The Doctor now layed and scolded him in the voice of an old woman. “If you keep doing that you’ll never get well! Now get back in bed!”

The Doctor gasped for air and retched on the oak boards that made up the floor. The nurse swore in a different language and proceeded to try and drag him back to the hospital bed. Although she weighed much more than the man she was dragging, she still managed to trip over his lanky body. 

“Fine! If you’re going to be that way, you can heal yourself!” With an exasperated glare, she turned away from The Doctor, pulling up the sleeve on the arm of her gown. It revealed an implanted armband with flashing screens and multicolored buttons. After standing in one place for nearly thirty seconds, she began to fade away. The Doctor watched in fascination as she turned into a wisp of air before disappearing all together.

As he stared wide eyed at the spot where the nurse had once stood, The Doctor laid down on his back. Where was he? What happened? Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my little fanfic! How's your day been? or night :) It's evening for me after a busy day. I had CC practice, then prep classes, a bike ride and a trombone lesson! (but I still managed to find time to watch Doctor Who and write :) ) Comments and kudos make my day!!! Let me know if there's anything I should change for the next chapter!


End file.
